Bourton Shuffle
by SaluteMeImLuis
Summary: Pick a pairing, and take your iPod/mp3/whatever and set it to shuffle. Write a story that goes along with the first 10 songs that come up. Once the song is over, so is the drabble. No pausing, editing or anything. WARNING: One story contains M rated contents. Bourton


Shuffle

Summary: Pick a pairing, and take your iPod/mp3/whatever and set it to shuffle. Write a story that goes along with the first 10 songs that come up. Once the song is over, so is the drabble. No pausing, editing or anything.

A/N: I did this before with my second Hunger Games pairing, Pato. Now here's one for my favorite WWE pairing. Bourton. Hope you guys like it ^.^ 3 you.

**Song: Best Friend's Brother**

Evan smiled as he walked into his best friend's house. He was particularly close to Cody, and loved spending time with him. But he always came to see Cody's stepbrother, Randy.

Randy was gorgeous. He was a man, simply put. He was strong, athletic, funny, and kind. Everything Evan wanted.

But Evan probably didn't even exist in Randy's world. He wasn't tall, or athletic. He was a nerd, and barely just 5'3. Nothing compared to Randy's height. 6'3.

He could never get Randy out of his mind when he went over. Which is why he did it. He loved the feeling of being under the same roof as Randy.

Worst thing though, was Evan's fear of Cody finding out. It would ruin their friendship. Maybe if they weren't related, he could do more than just stare at Randy from a distance.

They walked up the flight of stairs to Cody's room, which just so happened to be under Randy's.

Evan thought about what Randy might be doing. Falling into Cody's bed, fading away into his mind.

**Song: Electricity**

Evan kept his eyes on the hotty across the stage, as he popped his body. The man definitely had fire in his eyes, practically drooling over Evan.

Evan smirked as he saw the man swagger over towards him, and grabbed him from behind.

He licked his lips as he felt the man's little friend grinding on him. It was so electric.

"Come and play with me?" The man whispered into Evan's ear. They both grinned, and ground harder onto each other.

By now, the dance floor had cleared, leaving more than enough space for both men.

"Can you feel it?"

Evan licked his lips again. "Yes."

The music pounded in their ears as they danced.

Evan wanted so much more. It felt so right. And maybe tonight, he'd get it from someone.

The stereo was louder than ever. Every so often, it shook the whole club.

Everyone stared at the two men dancing. There were definitely sparks flying from their connection.

Evan's eyes darkened as the man behind him started running his hands over his front. His little member was definitely loving this new attention.

It was so electric.

"Come and play with me."

**Song: The A Team/ B Team**

Randy ran his hands through his almost inexistent hair. How was it that he had so much money, spends, and cars, but no friends.

Usually, he'd drive by the same places every day. See the same faces. But only one stood out to him.

The soft angelic one. It was always there, looking like it didn't belong.

Randy turned his car around, and drove back.

"I'm Randy," he said, poking his head out the window.

"Matt," the owner of the face said back.

Randy had heard of him. He'd heard many things about him on the streets. They said to him he was in the class A Team, and that his mind changed every other day.

"I can be your safety," Randy said to the man, smiling.

"Please, save me."

Tears rolled down Matt's face.

It was too cold for this. Randy couldn't let the man stay outside. He'd been thinking lately, that maybe, the best things in life would come free to him.

And for him, it did. He'd just gotten the one thing he'd gotten when Matt crawled into his car.

And they'd told him, Matt was in the class A Team. Matt had asked Randy to save him. And Randy would. He'd be the only thing Matt needed.

**Song: Can't Be Tamed**

He'd heard about him a lot. Randy Orton was definitely a well known name in this part of town. The womanizer. Jock. Handsome.

He could have anyone and anything he wanted. But he was prone to cheating.

That's why, Evan had made it his chore to play the man. Give him a dose of his own medicine.

He'd stumbled across the man many times. Few times though, he went by unnoticed.

He'd tame that Randy Orton. Yes he would. In fact, he was about to do it now.

Randy and Evan were currently in a restaurant. They'd been celebrating what Randy thought would be their 6 month anniversary. He'd never felt this way before. About anyone. He loved this man. Evan Bourne would be the death of him. That's why today, he'd summoned the courage to finally ask the man to marry him.

Stepping down on one knee, he swallowed back all his fear, his doubts, and his worries. Because for now, he just wanted to be happy.

"Evan Bourne, would you make me the happiest man in the world?" he asked, pulling out a black box from his pocket. He smiled, so did Evan. There, it'd been done. He could finally call Evan Bourne, Evan Orton.

But maybe it wasn't that easy. Evan suddenly had a dark look in his eyes.

He signaled someone over, and the two made out. Right in front of Mister Randy Orton. And that broke him.

"You thought you were a player?" Evan teased, "looks like you just found the master." And with that, he walked out of the older man's life.

**Song: LA Boyz**

Evan stared out the window at the guys. Coming to LA with Cody had definitely been a good idea. Those LA boys were gorgeous. There were definitely enough for him and Cody.

The boys were ones to remember. They deserved a round of applause. All of them.

The ones from the West, the ones from the East. They'd play with any of them.

Randy Orton stood out from the rest though. They'd heard of him. And oh god, they were right. He really was drop dead gorgeous. But he was usually alone. He didn't like company. All Evan and Cody could do was stare. They'd watched him surf the waves up in Malibu.

He stayed imprinted in Evan's mind. His face was one you couldn't forget. This trip was definitely worth it.

**Song: I Am Your Leader**

Evan stared at the man under him. What a sucker. Sure, his size might make you think otherwise. But Evan submitted to no one. Not even Mister Randy Orton.

"I am your leader. Yes. I am your leader. You not a believer? Suck this big dick!" Evan commanded, monotone.

Evan could feel the man pop wood under him. He'd have to get his dick wet, if Randy wanted anything good.

Anyone would be jealous of Evan. He'd made Randy Orton submit to him. Who'd heard of that happening? Ever?

He controlled the man under him. He could make Randy do anything he wanted.

"I'm still your leader," Evan said, looking down. The sight of his thick dick disappearing in and out of Randy's mouth was too much. He was about to cum.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" He yelled as he released his man juices inside the man in front of him.

"I am your leader, yes I am your leader. Now you a believer, you just sucked this big dick." Evan sent a saucy wink Randy's way.

**Song: Simple Song**

Sometimes all Randy wanted was to feel normal. Have no pressure. Be a regular teenage boy. And it only happened when Evan was around.

Something about his best friend intrigued him. Evan had this powerful ability to just push everything and everyone out of Randy's mind, so he could have a simple day and just think.

But the moment Evan left, everything came crashing down back on him. He felt like he was in a high way. Sometimes, it was so bad, he couldn't even tell which way was up, and which was down.

And then Evan would come around, and everything would be alright. And he could be normal, and regular. And listen to a simple song. And maybe Evan would sing along with him.

What he'd do to turn it off. His popularity. His responsibilities. And make them all stop.

And then he could be with Evan. And be simple. And have fun. And not worry about anything else.

And they'd sing. Laugh. Smile. And have a good time.

He could only do that with Evan. The small man had a simple power over him. And they could have fun.

**Song: 22**

Evan and Randy got dressed like hipsters for the club tonight. No doubt they'd have fun. Maybe even fall in love.

They were happy and free. It was magical. They would forget everything tonight.

And they could feel 22. The magic age. They barely knew anything about each other, but I bet they'd want to.

But the club was too crowded. With all the "cool" kids. And so they ditched it and went to the forest. And just stared into the stars. Talking about heartbreaks.

And they'd feel 22. And they'd be alright as long as they were together. They had their own mini party all alone. Just the two of them. And did things they would've, should've, done when they were 22.

And that night, they didn't sleep. Maybe it wasn't good for them, but they just had to have each other.

They didn't know about anyone else, but they felt 22. Not many people knew about them. But they'd definitely want to. They could make anyone feel 22. It was the magic age.

It felt like one of those nights where they could do anything. And they had to stay like this.

**Song: Cry**

Well, yes. It had been a while since Evan had smiled. Since he'd seen the sun shine.

And Randy, who always had something to say. Was feeling empty, and at a loss for words.

They'd forgotten how it was , to feel ok. And they were both praying for the day where it would stop raining.

And all they really wanted to do was cry.

They didn't feel alive anymore. They needed each other to survive. They couldn't live without the other. Maybe it was for the best.

They could just crawl away from the rest of the world, and hide away. They were both so low. Almost down to the bottom. They had nothing to do anymore. They were so lost without each other.

And maybe they'd just cry themselves to sleep again.

Two doors down just seemed to far away for both of them. And they couldn't do anything about it. They'd both agreed that they were over.

Maybe Randy shouldn't have been so possessive.

Maybe Evan should've paid more attention to Randy.

**Song: Right Through Me**

How could Randy always do this?

He always knew when something was wrong with me.

It was like he could see right through me.

How did he do that?

He always did what he could. He'd defend me, and protect me.

He always knew what to say, and even though I hated it, he was always right.

But that didn't stop me from arguing with him. He just got under my skin constantly. We were always fighting. Always.

And he still loved me, and knew when I wasn't fine.

"Evan!"

"Me?"

"No, the ghost." he was always sarcastic.

"Answer my question!" I had to get myself under control. I was wrong, I knew. But he never let it go. He always rubbed it in my face. He could turn a free through to a goal.

And he basically had a peep hole to my sole.

How did he do it?

Really.

I wish he would just stop. I wish he'd just stop looking through me, because it cant take it. The agony, pain, dread, all the feelings I should feel, he took from me. But call me a masochist, I wanted all of them back. I wanted to be human, real. And real people felt those. How could he do that to me?

N/A: And, these suck. I know, it's ok if you say it. But if you did like it, drop a review? I really liked the songs that came up for this one. They weren't as depressing as the first time. If you want to read the Hunger Games one as well, it is titled the same as this one. But I'm warning you, they are somewhat depressing. Love you guys !


End file.
